


Thirty- ninth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Sam's bitch, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless!Sam, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses his Sammy, but the soulless version of his brother has its benefits too ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- ninth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest, formerly wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Sam – Dean’s Sam – has always been a gentle lover. He would stroke, pet and caress Dean, every part of his body he could reach; whisper praises and endearments in a husky voice. Always taking care, making sure Dean was enjoying himself, making sure he didn’t hurt his brother.

But this Sam?

He was different, that’s for sure!

He didn’t, couldn’t care.   
He took and took and took and didn’t bat as much as an eye at Dean.

This Sam left his brother unsatisfied more than once. Dean couldn’t understand why he kept having sex with this – this robot. He really couldn’t. Couldn’t explain it to himself. Because it wasn’t like Sam _forced_ him into acts. No, Sam asked and Dean gave. Got off on it, even. Got off on Sam pushing him around, against the wall. He took pleasure from Sam bending him over the next flat surface and fucking into him so hard he couldn’t walk straight for days. Dean would sink to his knees, voluntarily and eagerly, letting robot Sam fuck his mouth, hard; let him yank his hair and leave finger shaped bruises on his neck.  

Sometimes, he even came untouched.

Afterwards Sam always looked kind of strangely pleased with himself, like he was the one making Dean lose it without a single touch on his dick. In a way, he did.

And no matter how much Dean missed his brother’s gentle side, he certainly wouldn’t complain to someone who gave him exactly what he needed.


End file.
